More Than Just A Game
by skanktillyadrop
Summary: Whatif Martin really did walk away in 'It's Late? Whatif he never called Sandy,or never came to the birth.Whatif he never met his son?What happens when years later they are reunited?Written by Me7thHeaven704 and my good friend Heavennoseven


Aaron Jameson walked onto the baseball field. He was carrying all his equipment. He was 20 years old. He was starting his major league career. He walked up to his coach.

"_Hi. I'm Aaron Jameson. It's nice to meet you."_ Aaron said holding out his hand.

The coach shook his hand. He looked at Aaron for a moment, like he'd seen him somewhere before, but quickly shook it off.

"_Hi. I'm the coach, Martin Brewer. Nice to meet you." _

Aaron sat down on the bench with the other players. They all started to play catch to warm-up. Aaron was playing with Coach Brewer.

"_So, you have any kids?"_ Aaron asked meekly.

"_Yeah. I have a little girl at home." _Martin had almost forgotten about Aaron, but not completely. He had been reunited with Cecilia when he started college, and they had married almost ten years ago.

"_That's nice."_

"_Yeah. Fatherhood. It's a wonderful thing."_

"_I'm getting married this winter."_ Aaron said with a smile.

"_Well, she is one lucky girl. Bet your folks are proud"_

"_My mom is. My dad isn't around. He never was."_

"_Sorry to hear that. At least you have your mom."_ Martin said, and then had sort of a flashback to that day. The day where that girl said she was pregnant, and that he was going to be a teenage father. Oh, what was her name? Sandy something. He never did talk to her again…

Soon after practice ended.

"_Wanna grab a bite to eat?"_ Aaron asked politely.

"_Sure. That'd be great." _Martin said as they left for lunch.

"I think I want to meet my dad, but I'm not sure." He sighed

"You should. I bet he'd be proud of you, and how much you've accomplished. Do you know where he is?"

"No, if you were in my shoes, would you want to meet him?" He asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Martin took a bite of his sandwich and thought for a second. "Yes, I would. I would want to show him that even though he wasn't around, I still turned out ok."

"Thanks. I will, if I find him." He said taking another bite.

"Well, if it's meant to be, you'll find him. Don't worry." Martin said, not knowing fate had already brought them together.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left.

The Next Day…

"Hi, Martin." Aaron said as he walked over to Martin.

"Hey."

"I got his phone number. I'm going to call him tonight." Aaron smiled.

"Great! Have you talked to your mom about it?"

"Yep. Last night, and she is ok with it."

"Well I hope things go well."

"Yup."

That night was opening night. Sandy is sitting behind the dugout. She is cheering for he son, Aaron. Martin notices her and thinks "That woman looks sort of familiar. I wonder who she is… Oh well." And he went back to thinking about the game. After the game is over, Sandy runs over to Aaron and gives him a huge hug and congratulates him for winning his first game.

"Mom, I'd like for you to meet my coach, and new friend, Martin." He said motioning to Martin.

"Alright, Aaron." Sandy said They walked over to Martin, who was standing just a few feet away. As soon as Martin turned around, Sandy got a weird feeling in her stomach. As soon as she saw him, she knew exactly who he was.

"Hi." Martin said looking away.

Aaron saw the uncomfortable expression on his mother's face, and the weird look on Martin's.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." Sandy replied quickly, but politely. She put her hand out to shake Martin's. "I'm Sandy, Aaron's mother."

Martin shook her hand, being polite. "I'm Martin, the coach. I'm sorry, but I have to run. I'll see you." He said as he walked away.

"Come on, Aaron. Let's go." Sandy said, still sounding a little uncomfortable. Aaron was still a little confused.

"I'll be right back. I just have to change, then we can leave. Just wait right here." Aaron said as he made his way over to the locker room. He changed and then went back to his mother.

"Ready?" She asked as he walked toward her.

"Yep." Aaron said as they went to the black truck and drove away.


End file.
